Computer systems, whether large or small, all have memory as a part thereof. This memory is in static and dynamic form. The contents of dynamic memories are lost when power to such memories is shut off. Static memory contents are not lost when power goes off and is in different forms such as ROM (read-only-memory), floppy diskette magnetic memory, large capacity hard disk magnetic memory, and bubble memory. Hard disk magnetic memory is often used in a computer system and is used for file storage, and files are usually assigned storage space therein. In the prior art typically a given amount of memory space is allocated wherein to store certain data, and that amount of space is inflexible so that even if all the space is not required, remaining space is wasted. Therefore there is never any real need to compress the binary information stored in these inflexible block segments. There is a need in the art for techniques to compress data stored in hard disk memory in order to maximize the amount of data that may be stored on the disk.